Hard To Be a Faunus
by rwbyfics
Summary: Blake talks to Yang about her past, trying to swallow her feelings for her partner to smooth things over between them. Bumbleby fluff.


**A/N: Hello there friends! I'm back with more Bumbleby! Please request some fics by messaging me on here or on Tumblr! (rwbyficsonffn) **

**Please enjoy, friends!**

* * *

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang had said sadly while watching Velvet shuffle out of the cafeteria, ashamed by Cardin's subjugation. Blake thought back on it now while walking to talk to Yang about her heritage and past for the first time since she had revealed her ears. Everything was sorted with Weiss, the heiress kindly patting Blake's shoulder as her eyes welled up. With Ruby, there was nothing to worry about, and the small girl had taken a fond love for Blake's ears.

But right now, Blake prayed to some higher being for the same kind of sympathy that Yang had extended towards Velvet.

But Yang had been avoiding Blake, not meeting her amber gaze, rushing out of classes, sneaking around back hallways, coming in late at night when everyone was asleep, and spending more time with Team JNPR. Blake felt isolated from her partner, and she shoved down her budding feelings of romance for Yang. She couldn't let her personal life get involved with her partnership, not after Adam. And she didn't want to even think about the possibility of Yang not feeling for her in the way she felt for the blonde Huntress.

The attraction that Blake felt was different than with any other person she had been romantically involved with. She felt something stirring in the pit of her stomach, an uncomfortable squirm that made her take deep breaths to calm the fluttering heartbeats that it brought along. Her lips would press together in a pale line, and she would close her eyes in a frustration that was unlike any other. It was attraction and primal lust mixed into a deadly combination that set her biochemistry into a mimicking of her time in heat.

As she crossed the courtyard, she smiled fondly at the small hole where Ruby had set off a Dust explosion. She had met half of her team that day, and she didn't even know it. She walked Yang was probably relaxing in her favorite small garden a bit off campus, overlooking planes of sculpted hills and valleys. As Blake walked to her destination, she saw the familiar mane of golden cowlick and large bun that followed after.

The blonde was lying down on the bench, her eyes closed. She was dressed in her normal attire, but without the vest, leaving only her yellow crop top to barely conceal her chest. Her hair, which was normally flowing to her hips, was pulled tediously into a large structure atop her head that formed a perfect circle.

"Hey." Blake whispered. She nudged her bare forearm, and Yang's lilac eyes fluttered in a steady beat. When she saw Blake, her eyes turned slightly cold. She heaved herself upright and swung her knees parallel to her seat.

"Hey." She said, grabbing her vest and draping it over her shoulders. As she pulled her arms into the cover up, she turned her head away from Blake's pleading eyes. "I'm going to head up to the dorms." Yang was stopped short from her excuses and stared back at the sound of muffled sobs.

Blake was standing by the bench, her hand clapped over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks in torrents. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Blake sobbed. She sank down to her knees and sat on the ground with tears leaving her eyes in streaks that glinted in the setting sun. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, her hand grabbing the arm of the bench in need of support.

Yang rushed to her side, crawling on her knees to wrap her arms around Blake's shoulders. "Hey. Shh. It's all right. It's okay." She said softly. Blake continued to cry, but drew to the warmth of Yang's body that emanated like a beacon. "What are you sorry for?" Yang whispered, stroking Blake's hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I can't be the partner you want. I'm sorry I feel this way about you." Blake rambled while breathing heavily. The flutters in her stomach continued to twist her insides into knots.

"Don't say that." Yang said fiercely. "I'll admit. I was disappointed and angry when you didn't tell me. But you're the partner of my dreams. You're beautiful and strong and smart." The blonde held Blake to her heart.

"I love you, Blake." Yang said softly.

Blake stared up at Yang through watery eyes and frowned.

"You love me as a partner." Blake said firmly.

"No. I love you in this way." Yang leaned down to press her lips to Blake's and something inside of Blake blossomed. She sat up and set her hands on Yang's sturdy shoulders. They moved in sync together, and Yang brushed a thumb across Blake's soft cheeks, wiping away tears. Blake pulled back, rocking onto her feet. They were sitting there on shaky knees, Blake's hands pressed onto Yang's waist and Yang's hands cupping Blake's cheeks.

Blake gave a tear-soaked laugh and wiped her nose. "You didn't have to do that." She stood up and dabbed at her eyes, starting to turn towards Beacon.

"I did that because I've been meaning to for a really long time." Yang stood too, and grabbed the brunette's hand. Blake faced Yang and Yang's arms wrapped around the Faunus girl's waist, and they were nose to nose, with Blake suspended up in the air. "I'll do it again."

Their lips met again, this time with passionate purpose, and their tongues were tracing patterns into each other's mouths. Blake gasped and grabbed Yang's neck, pulling away to brush her lips gently over the flesh that throbbed at the pulse. Yang moaned, tossing her hair so Blake had better access to her skin. Blake grazed her teeth across a vein and teased it with her tongue. Yang traced her fingers across Blake's forearm, and scratched across it with her first two fingers.

"Don't stop." Yang pleaded as Blake withdrew her tongue from the sensitive skin. Blake conceded with her soft lips, working across Yang's thrown back neck and kneading into the skin, following down to the collarbone. Blake kissed both of the bones and traced them with her warm lips.

They slowed to a stop, and they panted from the fervor of the kisses. Blake brushed a kiss onto Yang's forehead, and they sat on the bench as the sun set before them. Blake began to launch into her life story, rubbing her thumb across Yang's thigh. Yang stared at her partner's profile, and admired the high slope of her nose, the inflections of her soft words, the curve of her lips, and her quiet pauses between words. But she was immersed in the conversation, empathizing and listening with concern and love.

Sitting in the quiet garden, the soft air caressed Yang's neck, cooling the heated kisses that Blake left. They sat there for a while, dragging hot fingers across slowly heating skin and leaving hickeys on shoulders and ears and necks.

They stood, locked hands, and walked into the dimming night, kissing fingertips and whispering softly.

They reached Beacon and Blake pressed Yang against the door to their dorm. "I love you." She said while dragging her tongue across red marks.

Yang sighed. "I love you."

Yang opened the door to their dorm and walked in to a tangle of arms and legs and fingers and a blend of red and white. Ruby and Weiss were locked into a fervent kiss that involved shoving items off of their shared desk and shoving each other against it. Ruby poked her head from across Weiss's shoulder and blushed scarlet.

"Give us a few minutes, sis! We'll meet you at dinner!"

Yang slowly closed the door, composed herself, and walked down the hallway, hand in hand with Blake, her smile flirting around the edges of her mouth.


End file.
